New Sith Civil War
The New Sith Civil War was a conflict that had its beginnings in the year 12 ABY and ended fully in 14 ABY with the Battle of Korriban. It crippled the New Sith Order and drove them back into the Senex sector. Rebirth With the death of Lord Garonnin in 12 ABY, the Sith Order entered a period of flux. Into that period came the Darth Vassago, who unified the Sith beneath him, disbanding the Rule of Two and creating the Rule of One. Darth Vassago wielded an iron grip, but fractures within the Order were large - the time between Vassago's arrival and claim as Dark Lord had been hard on the Order, which had been ran by Xen Gaal and Darth Nemisis in the meantime. Vassago moved the Sith back to Korriban, and began excavating the ruins under the cover of darkness. Korriban since the destruction of Byss had been an abandoned world, lorded over by the spirit of Marka Ragnos. The Coup Late in 13 ABY the Gen'dai Sith Lord Xen Gaal and involving Vassago's own ex-apprentice Draconis launched a sudden coup upon the revelation of a new threat to the Sith - the Kiasyd. The threat served only to act as a wedge to splinter the Order, but the majority of the Sith sided with Lord Vassago - at least nominally. In that day, however, the seeds for the greater rebellion were lain. Other Sith saw Lord Vassago as a dejarik player, and Xen Gaal just as bad. While the Sith proceeded to recover from the short-lived conflict, those Sith who disapproved of Vassago formed their own faction - the Red Sith, leaving within days of Xen Gaal's execution. The Red Sith and Invasion Even as Draconis was exiled from the Sith, a group of Sith seceded, led by Mentok and pushed along by Azharan, an agent of the New Republic. After a year of sniping, neither order had been bloodied, and Draconis simply wandered the marshes of Korriban. The civil war was aborted by the arrival thousands of warships, led by the Kiasyd. The Sith factions struggled against them, defeating the first wave even though the Dark Lord lost access to the Force. The Kiasyd invasion was anticipated, though, and Lord Vassago had already made his alliances well. The Dark Lord, in the year gap, had allowed the Scepter of Ragnos to fall into the hands of the Tavion, who dutifully regrouped the strength of the Empire Reborn with her new artifact. When the Kiasyd arrived, the Reborn fleet, defending Korriban as the jewel of their shadow empire, crushing the new fleet, while Darth Vassago and the Red Sith concealed themselves. The Empire Reborn, unaware it had been played, began making efforts to clear the skies of the vessels they had lost. The Diamalia bought several of the warships the Kiasyd had made use of, dropping billions of credits into the Empire Reborn's coffers - which were quickly embezzled by the New Sith Order and funneled into various accounts across the galaxy. The Rout The Empire Reborn focused attention on Korriban, and the Jedi advanced on the system, bringing the entire Order with them. While Tavion and her Reborn engaged the Jedi, the Red Sith and New Sith Order proceeded to engage the Jedi at various points during the battle. While several Jedi died at the hands of the Sith of varying factions, the Empire Reborn was decisively defeated, surprisingly, and Vassago and the Red Sith retreated from Korriban as the Jedi began hunting down the Sith - without the Empire Reborn, the New Sith were unable to continue their in-fighting without revealing themselves. The End The Red Sith, however, managed to arrive at the Senex sector first, and reinforced their positions, betraying the New Sith while they were in-transit, going as far to negotiate a deal with the Banking Clan that involved more than half of the recently embezzled billions the New Sith had been relying on to finance their order - the rest went into Red Sith coffers, allowing them to secure their positions within the sector. The majority of the New Sith either joined the new regime or were exiled. Darth Vassago vanished from the galaxy, while Darth Nemisis and Rilwen Shadowflame proceeded to found the Acolytes of Darkness, a splinter sect. The Red Sith, though the larger faction, continued to experience internal issues, until Darth Marvelous reunified the Dominion of Darkness.